


Give me writing prompts idk

by DDLC_Stories



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, finally a fic that doesn't include me, ship prompts, tbh kill me, this has evolved to pretty much everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/pseuds/DDLC_Stories
Summary: Okay, so, I'm bored.I've been getting into ships lately, (that's actually a lie I've been shipping two of the girls for 2 years) and I need a reason to write something new.So, that's where you guys come in. You guys ask me to write a fic with the girls shipped, even if I hate the ship with all my guts. (actually I probably won't do that cause I currentlyhatea ship but I won't tell you what it is or else I'll get killed in my sleep)So, give me ideas. Pls I'm bored.update: u know what screw it give meanything





	1. give prompts

This is the beginning of hell. Welcome :)

So, let's begin. I'll choose a random ship prompt from the comments so give me your best shot.

update: this is no longer just ships it has turned into a complete _**mess**_


	2. I'm going insane help (aka: ddgc chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this whole mess is suggested by SantaReaper who told me about that thing on reddit (follow me on reddit my username is u/Denseboi_version2) and after looking through those prompts i am determined to write about sayori with a gun
> 
> nah nah jk jk, unless?
> 
> no but for real, im writing "DDLC but it's a gamers club"
> 
> (credits to u/firesonic101 for the actual comment on that post)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am fully committed to this and no one can stop me
> 
> also i am aware this will lead on to more chapters

# Doki Doki Gamer Club!

The halls were silent. Well, they should have been. One room on the 3rd floor, was filled with raging, laughter, and the sound of a keyboard being smashed every few minutes.  
That room, is the Gaming Club.

You'd expect them to have a lot of members, but so far, they only have 4. Apparently, it's an invite only club, after their attempt to let anyone in who was good enough to beat their worst player, and the poor guy who challenged them got their ass _beat._

You're probably thinking, "wow, those guys must be really good." Well, let me tell you, _these guys aren't guys. They're girls._ Did that surprise you? I bet it did. The members are named, Yuri, nicknamed "The Horror Queen", Natsuki, nicknamed "Kirby" (she's probably named that to make fun of her hair color, but Kirby is actually probably one of the strongest, if not the strongest, characters in the Smash Bros. series), Monika, nicknamed "One-Shot", and the one nicknamed "The Rookie", who just also happens to be my best friend, Sayori.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

My name is MC. Or, that's what everyone calls me. My real name is **[ERROR, TEXT DELETED]**, but everyone calls me MC. Why? I don't know. Sayori started the nickname, back when we were kids, and now everyone I know uses it. But I'm cool with it. I don't care. Anyways, you're probably wondering, "bruh, why did you take us through an intro just for you to explain your nickname-" and let me tell you, I'm not finished yet.

Me and Sayori were next door neighbors, and we have lived next to each other our entire lives. Around the age of 5, I met her when our parents were talking to each other from across the fence. And ever since Sayori, her extroverted self, dragged me across her yard to play pretend, we have been best friends. I introduced her to video games one day when we couldn't play outside because it was raining. She said she had never really played video games, and I was shocked. So instead of showing her an easy game to learn how to play, I loaded up Halo and left poor Sayori almost crying because she was having so much trouble trying to kill me. To make up for it, I stood still and let her kill me. After that day, Sayori made a promise that she would practice and become better than I ever will.  
She has fulfilled that promise. She now beats me at every game we play, no matter what it is.

About 2 days ago, Sayori asked me if I was interested in joining a club. I said I was looking at the Anime Club, because there's no way I could ever get into her club. She had recently just gotten invited to the Gaming Club, after she had beaten a whole bunch of students in Minecraft Hunger Games at an after school party. She happily accepted the invite, and is now the newest member of the club. She still pesters me about joining, because 'I can get you in, because I am a member of the club now' or so she says. I always decline the offer, because I know they're gonna kick me out after they beat me 5 billion times. She's never given me a decent reason to join, up until today, at lunch.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sound of a desk being pushed right in front of mine made me look up at Sayori, the one who had just plopped down in the desk's seat.

"Heya MC!" She said, a little too happily.

"If this is about me joining the Gaming Club, I'm not going to."

"But why not? You're good at gaming-"

"Yeah, sure. Let's not forget how badly you beat me in Call Of Duty 2 days ago."

"That was punishment for betraying me and saying you were gonna check out the Anime Club!" She said, slapping my arm and making a pouty face.

"Look, if that club is only taking in invited members, I'm pretty sure that I'm not getting in. And before you say anything about 'oh, I'm in the club I can invite you in', do you realize that if I'm worse than you, and you're probably the worst member in there, I am _never_ getting in?"

"Hey! I'm not the worst!" She said, with another slap to my arm.

"If you're not the worst, then who is?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. As suspected, I was right.

"Okay, maybe I am the worst _in there_, but there's tons of other people who I am better than and one of those people is you so haha!"

Okay, she had a point.  
But so do I.

"You basically just proved that I'm not getting into that club."

"Meanie!" She said, hitting my arm multiple times. 

I laughed, but that just made her hit my arm harder. "Okay, okay, stop hitting me."

"I'll only stop hitting you if you agree to at least _try_ to join. And you better get better than you already were before. By a lot. Say you promise to do so and I'll stop hitting you." She said, hitting me every word.

I sighed. This girl is quite the negotiator, although I could always just stand up and walk away, but maybe I could at least be nice.  
"Fine, fine." I said. "I'll _try._" 

She instantly lit up, her eyes almost blinding me with the amount of light coming from them. "Really?!" She asked, after she stopped hitting me.

"Yes, really."

"Alright, right after I come home from the club meeting, we're hopping on everything I'm better at than you and we'll move on to another game after you beat me. Okay?" She said, sternly.

_Man, she really is serious about this..._

"Okay..." I sighed.

"Yay!"  
The bell rang right after she said that, so lunch was over and we had to put our desks back the way they were.  
"Okay, I'll see you after school!" She said, pushing her desk back to its original place.

I sighed. I am no longer looking forward to school ending.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You better be ready to lose!" Sayori's voice screamed through my phone.

"Isn't the whole point of this me trying to win?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Ehehe, I forgot about that..."

I sighed. Classic Sayori.

"So, which game are we playing first?"

"We're starting off with what you can almost beat me with, and then we'll progress to the harder ones." She said.

"Hold on, since when did you say 'progress'?"  
Sayori normally stuck with the less 'smart-sounding words', or so she called them.

"Uh...I guess it's something I picked up from either Yuri or Monika, I don't know."

Sighing must be really common with me, cause I did another one of those. The notification for Sayori inviting me to her Halo game popped up. I clicked on it, and the Halo loading screen popped up.

"So, what map do ya wanna play on?" She asked.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go with-"

"Actually, this is supposed to be hard for you, so, let's go with something you never play on."

Whoop de doo, here I go with another sigh.

"Okay, I chose Blood Gulch." Sayori said, after a long pause.

Is it possible to sigh this many times? I was about to yell at Sayori for choosing a map I basically grew up playing, but then I realized something. If she knows I've played this map a million times, she'll choose one that I probably don't know that well. So, I said...

"Okay."


	3. God save me I'm writing Yuri x Monika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. So, I actually looked into this like months later lol. Uh. Credit to Fallen_Titan_BR for the prompt.
> 
> uh AU where they're not in a game and it's real life.

# An Angel In Holy Light

Have you ever seen the sunlight beam through the windows in such a way it iluminates a certain purple-haired girl in holy light?

Monika has. She's seen it. And she's loved it.

Unfortunately for her, Yuri will never see her in that way. She will never notice just how much Monika stares at her and twirls her hair around her finger while doing so. Because Yuri is focused on _him_.

If it wasn't for _him_, Yuri could have noticed her by now. Yuri could've seen Monika in a holy light, but she doesn't. Because of _him_.

All because Sayori didn't want her best friend to end up a NEET. All because she just had to get him in the Literature Club. She could have let him go to the Anime Club, where he probably would've loved to be, but Sayori insisted he visit the Literature Club.

Monika failed to see how she could have ever possibly fallen for him. She used to think he was cute. But, she was wrong. She mostly forced herself to think he was cute, to drag her away from the lilac angel that was Yuri. But it didn't work.

If Monika could, she'd kick him out. But he was their 5th member, any less and they weren't considered an official club. He was necessary. Unless, Sayori had any other best friends that Yuri didn't find attractive. She doubted it though. Sayori talked to almost everyone, but she didn't really call them a friend.

Monika sighed and slumped back in her seat. There was no one else in the clubroom, just her and her thoughts. Her and her dreams. Lost, broken dreams. She could feel herself begin to drift off to sleep, but she was awoken with the clubroom door sliding open.

"U-uh, sorry to interrupt you, but may I ask, have you seen my phone? I seem to have forgotten it-"

Monika nearly fell out her seat when she heard the very familiar voice. The voice, of an angel.

Monika looked up to see none other than the purple-haired maiden of mystery, Yuri. The sunlight had found the perfect path through the trees outside to hit Yuri's purple hair and eyes in such a way it made them glow. Monika almost lost her breath.

She cleared her throat. "Ah, I haven't seen it, but I can help you look for it, if you don't mind." Monika said.

"Oh, thank you, Monika." Yuri's lips curled into a small smile. Monika swore her heart literally leapt out of her chest.

Monika got out of her seat and began looking around the clubroom. Just being alone with Yuri, in the empty clubroom, with no one else around; it seemed a bit scandalous, didn't it? Monika smiled to herself.

"Ah, Yuri," Monika said, "have you checked the closet? Maybe you left it there when you were putting away the teacups."

"Perhaps I did, thank you for the suggestion."

They both walked over to the closet, the distance between them growing shorter with every step. Monika's heartbeat rising faster the closer they got.

Sure enough, Yuri's phone was behind the teapot. Monika reached out for it, and handed it to Yuri. "Here." she said.

"Thank you, Monika..." Yuri swept a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at Monika when she received her phone.

Monika returned the smile, but this time, the sunlight fell on her, basking her in holy light.

And this time, Yuri noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy woAah I didnt know I could write Yuri x Monika I'm quaking rn


End file.
